Childhood Lovers
by Kai2232
Summary: This is a story about two kids that find each other and fall in-love all over again. It's my first ever story on here so sorry if it isn't all that good. I plan to make better ones in the future.


Childhood Lovers

This is a story of how I found the love of my life after seven years of not knowing if they were even still around. This all started when I was about eight years old. I was best friends with this guy called Vic. We did basically everything together, but little did I know that I was actually head over heels for him. Now I know that some people may think that I was way too young to realise what love actually is, but I swear, he made me feel a way that no one else possibly could.

Skip forward about two years, I was ten and he was twelve. We were walking back to his place since we had organised a playdate for that afternoon. On the way to his house he got a phone call from my mum saying that she needed to tell me something and it couldn't possibly wait until I had gotten home that evening. "Kai, we will be moving in a week to Australia because your father has gotten a new job that pays much better than his current one. Sorry to tell you this now but I wanted to give you a heads up. You have a nice playdate now." Then she hung up. After hearing that news I was in shock, but mostly really despressed. Not only would I be leaving the neighbourhood I had grown up in, I'd be leaving my best friend in the whole world. I didn't notice it at the time but I was sobbing. Vic took me to the park to calm me down a bit. After we got there and I had stopped sobbing enough to talk, I told him exactly what my mum had said on the phonecall and he -

began to sob a little bit. I couldn't hold my tears in either, so we both kind of sat there sobbing and holding each other, as best friends would do. We both finally stopped crying and layed back on the soft green grass, just looking up at the sky. Vic was the first one to say anything. "Kai.. I'm really going to miss you when you move. I dunno what I'm gonna do without you. I mean, we've best friends forever. I can't just go and find a new bestie, that'd be wrong." I took a while to comprehend this. After I did, I said "I know Vic.. I'm going to miss you so much. I really don't want to leave." We layed there in silence, gazing at the cloudy sky. After a while of silence Vic turned towards me and stared. I turned my head and stared back at him. "Kai, can I have a hug. I don't wanna forget the feeling of your hugs, ever." Thinking it was going to be an innocent hug, I rolled towards him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back, really tightly. I liked this, I didn't want him to let go, so I said "Vic, do you think you could maybe.. never let go?" He looked me in the eyes and said "Kai.. I don't want to let you go anyways." He giggled, it made my heart melt. He stared at me again but this time didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and.. kissed me. I kissed him back. I didn't care who saw or if we'd get in trouble, all I wanted was him in that moment. We both needed to gasp for air after the kiss, but we were both blushing like crazy. After that we played in the park for a bit then headed to his place. Everything after that was sort of a blur... until the day that I was dreading.. moving day. I was aloud to go over to Vic's place for a little before we left for the airport. Most of that time was spent in his room playing the videogames that we loved playing and yes.. we kissed, a few times actually. I can remember the last thing he said to me.. "OH gosh, you have to go... but I don't want you to. You know.. even though this totally sucks, I have a feeling that we'll meet again when we're older. Infact, I promise that we'll meet again. I love you Kai." Then he kissed me again, except it was a very passionate kiss, (which I really enjoyed.) After leaving his house, me and my family headed off to the airport to finally get on the plane. I think I cried the first hour of the flight just because I'd miss Vic so much.

Seven Years Later.

I was doing alright in life at this point but I constantly thought about Vic, which sort of led me to be quite depressed most of the time. Mum and dad didn't understand why I was so sad. I always was wondering if Vic even remembered me and all the times we spent together as kids. At this point I had had a three year relationship, but he ended it because I was too depressed and not committed enough, but I couldn't help it, plus I had recently came out as transgender and pansexual. (Yeah, I'm technically a girl but I never felt comfortable in my body, even as a kid). So that sort of put me off dating anyone for a while. I've been working and I've finally saved enough money to go on a working holiday to the USA, where I was raised as a kid. I was keen on working in my hometown.

The time came for me to finally go on the working holiday. I said goodbye to my family and hopped on the plane. I landed in Ohio and took a taxi to my apartment where I'd being living for the next two years. I started work the following Monday at a local coffee shop. The work went well, I was liked by the staff and most of the customers, so I was happy. I Skyped with my family every weekend just to check in and see how everyone's doing. I was loving this trip until my depression started to act up again. You see, Ohio is the state where me and Vic grew up in so it holds a lot of great memories for me but at the same time, it kind of hurts to be here. I tried to ignore it, and that worked for about a month.

So a month later I was still working at the coffee shop, doing pretty well at things when one day, a certain someone walked in the door to the store. I didn't know how to react since I was at the counter and was the checkout dude for today. When he approached me I must of been blushing or something because he looked at me strangly. Luckily he ignored it and went on to make his order. I noted down his order and looked over my shoulder as he took a seat near a window. One of my co-workers Emily came over to me and asked me if I was alright, since my face was kinda red. I was in a daydream type stage until she asked that question. I replied with a simple "Yeah, I'm fine." I made his coffee and walked over to his table. My heart was beating quite fast and I felt mighty stupid for thinking that he might possibly remember who I was. I handed him his drink and he smiled at me. His smile hadn't changed at all. It was still that same beautiful smile he had as a kid. I couldn't help but kind of stare and smile back. Emily shouted at me to get back to work, and I hurried back to the counter. I could hear him snicker, which made me blush a little. Five mins later, it was the end of my shift. Luckily he was still there, reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee. I slipped into the chair directly accross the table from him and was hoping I wasn't being an idiot. He looked up from his paper and smiled at me, I instantly melted a little inside. I said to him "Uh, hi there. I was uh.. kinda wondering if uhm.. remember a kid called Kai from seven years ago?" He stared at me blankly, hopefully I hadn't freaked him out too much. After a long awkward silence, he finally said something. "Uh.. yeah. I do.. But how do you know about that?" My heart sunk, he didn't recognise me. I mean, I had changed a lot but still, I would of thought he would of slightly figured out that it was his childhood friend/lover from ages ago, but obviously not. So I said "Well.. would you believe me if I said that I am that kid Kai that moved away ages ago?" He stared at me quizically, then a hint of sudden realisation creeped over his face. The moment I've been wanting to happen for ages is finally happening. He remembered me, I couldn't of possibly been more happy. He took me outside to the little public gardens which was just accross the road from the shop and sat me down on a bench. He asked me so many questions and of course, I answered every one of them. He then got to the childhood memories, which really made me glad that I found him again. We talked for about two hours in that garden, then he said he needed to get home, he had work tomorrow. I was sad when he said this, but he gave me his phone number and facebook name so we could talk more.

That was three months ago. Since then we've talked everyday and I couldn't be more happy and content with my life. At the time we first re-met at the coffee shop where I work he was in a relationship, but he wasn't too happy in it. About a month after we've been talking everyday, he broke up with his boyfriend. This gave me hope that maybe.. just maybe I could call him mine for real this time. As time went on, we discovered we still had that spark that we had as kids and one thing led to another. We've offically became a couple and I couldn't of been more happy. We're so in-love and just, ugh. I can't describe it... I just love him so much. When I told my parents over skype, they at first couldn't believe that I managed to find him again, but they're supportive of me and him being together. Mum even said that she knew that there was something between as, even as kids.

So, that's my story of how true love always finds a way to bring two people together, even best childhood friends. I hope you liked it~


End file.
